Bonded For Life
by ChaosFox60
Summary: What would happen if Naruto before graduation had a fatefull meeting with a certain Furry freind. a whole different adventure happens that's what. NarutoxHinata, and other pairings. AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own naruto or any other anime manga mentioned

Chapter 1Fateful Meeting

_'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

"biju speech"

'biju thoughts'

Jutsu

Naruto sighed deeply, inhaling the grand scents of the mid-afternoon day. His legs were burning from the long trek, but he moved on through the hot day and wiped away the beads of sweat from his forehead.

Naruto was disappointed that yet again Sasuke had gotten the better of him, but this time it was worse because he had actually gotten his own biju.

Flashback

"Oh how cool is this beloved Saskuke got a biju" sighed Sakura. "Hey back off forehead girl he's mine" screamed Ino. "Why don't you back off Inopig?" Screamed back Sakura.

"Will you two stop fighting over me your hurting my ears" said Sasuke in a brooding voice with a dragon with 5 tails sitting on his head.

Flashback End

Naruto sighed again "now how am I going to get sakura to notice or even like me" said Naruto in a sad voice.

Then suddenly a voice rung out "HELP-HELP" screamed a voice. "Hu who was that" said Naruto as he run off toward the voice.

As he got into an opening something slammed right into his chest making him fall, when he felt what hit him he felt something furry.

Naruto got up while holding whatever hit him. "Urh, what the hell" said Naruto rubbing his acking chest.

Then he felt something bit his arm, he then dropped what he was holding and rubbed his arm "ow what the hell, what did that" he said

He then looked down to find a red fox with fox ears with white tips, but what really got his attention was the nine flowing red tails with white tips.

"What are you" Naruto asked the fox. "Ow no not another- wait this boy is not one of the Hunters, and he's kind of cute" thought the fox.

"Hurry you got to hide me from them" yep'ed the little fox. "What from who" Said Naruto. "Just hide me I will explain latter, oh great it's too late" and at that same moment two figures dropped down from the trees.

"Hey you over there hand over the fox and you might live" said the figure on the right, "and what if I don't what will you do" said Naruto.

"Ok you asked for it" said the figure on the right and was about to jump at Naruto when the figure on the left put a hand on the guys shoulder. "Herodion are you really about to hurt a twelve year old" asked the guy.

"Well yes Surge it is our job as Biju Hunters to capture as many biju as we can to complete bosses plan" said Herodion proudly. "But a twelve year old this is so wrong" said Surge.

Then Naruto decided to speak up "hey who the hell are you and what do you plan on doing with the Biju" "Ow well, might as well tell you since you are going to die, we are the Biju Hunters we are a secret organization that captures biju and enslaves them to do our bidding and our boss is going to-" he didn't finish because Surge punched him on the head "HEY YOU IDIOT YOU ALMOST GAVE OUR BOSSES SECRETS AWAY" screamed Surge.

"WELL YOU DIDN"T HAVE TO HIT ME" as they were arguing on sentence was going through Naruto's mind. Captures biju and enslaves them to do our bidding. Then an angry look crossed Naruto's face. Surge looked at Naruto and laughed "Hey look Herodion, the kid looks mad" Herodion looked over and smirked, "Hey kid what's with the look, you don't scare anyone" he said while laughing, Naruto then ran at them at them. The fox didn't even see him run as he punched Surge in the face sending him back into the forest. "SURGE! Why you I am going to kill you" said Herodion as he sent his fist at Naruto but Naruto blocked it with his arm and grabbed his hand with the other hand a flung him around himself before slamming him into the ground.

At the same time Surge came into the clearing and saw Herodion being slammed into the ground. "Shit this kid is good what do I do" thought Surge to himself. Then he saw the fox standing there all alone watching Naruto. "He! Too easy" said Surge as he appeared behind the fox and grabbed the little fox "yeeep" was all the fox can say as it was hit in the neck. The last thing it saw was Naruto being covered in black chakra.

Naruto heard a yelp and turned around just in time as he saw Surge slam his hand in the fox's neck. Something then snapped inside Naruto as he exploded with Chakra with a roar "WHATHAVE YOU DONE" screamed Naruto at Surge. "Shit he saw" was the last thing Surge said as he was slammed against a tree with a fist in his gut. "**Oh** no you are not getting of easy" said Naruto in a Demonic voice. "**First time I get out in years, and I will have some fun with you."**

Naruto then continued punching Surge in the stomach till he broke right through "**oh sorry was that me oh I'm so sorry**" he then pulled back and punched him in the balls "**or not**" said Naruto as Surge fell on the floor unconscious, but bleeding out.

Naruto then lifted the fox on his shoulder with its tails around his neck. "**Don't worry,** I'll protect you forever" said Naruto as the black chakra disappeared, and a small ring of chakra formed around the hand of Naruto and the fox, before growing smaller and disappearing into their bodies. "Forever" said Naruto petting the little sleeping red fox, before running off toward Kohona.

Naruto was walking toward Konoha when he felt the fox stir.

The fox opened its eyes to find it was looking at the floor. "Hu, weird I'm being carried- OH NO!" the fox thought as it snapped its neck up to feel great pain in its neck.

"Hey, hey calm down your neck is still injured" said Naruto. The fox then relaxed after hearing his voice "hu, never had I relaxed this fast with a human nearby, not even with Dan" whispered the fox.

"What you say" asked Naruto. "Oh oh nothing what happened anyway" said the fox blushing though Naruto could not see because of its fur.

"Well I don't really know" said Naruto looking down. The fox looked at him and said " what do you mean you were there weren't you" " well yes you see it's like I blanked out, a the last thing I could remember is you being knocked out and then blackness, then when I woke up I saw you around my neck and I was running toward my village."

The fox looked surprised. "Wonder if it had to do with the black chakra I saw" thought the fox. Then it snapped its neck up again. "What's the matter " said Naruto puzzled.

"Did you save me from those guys" said the fox quickly. "Well I guess" said Naruto. "Do you know what this means" said the fox then looked at Naruto then continued "let me see you right arm." "Um, sure" said Naruto holding up his right arm and then gasped. On the arm was a tattoo red in color, the tattoo itself was what looked like an intricate design of swirls that led to the middle of his arm where a nine tailed fox was sitting with nine globes on each tail, but only one was glowing. The fox was looking back and forth between the boys arm and he paw, which had almost the same design but in the color blue, and the fox was running instead of sitting.

"Ow, no, no, no, I can't be bonded again" said the fox looking displeased.

Naruto looked confused then he asked "what do you mean!" "I mean that when you saved me your heart agreed to be bonded to me and my heart also agreed without my knowing" said the fox "not that I mind- wow wait a second where did that come from" thought the fox.

It toke Naruto a minute for it to hit his brain then a huge smile came to his face "YA BABY I GOT MYSELF BIJU, NOW WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO SAY SAS-GAY, just wait till I show the class, they will be so jealous, don't you think… "Screamed Naruto jumping up and down, before looking at the fox in confusion.

Getting the unsaid question the fox answered "My name is Akane, Nine Tailed Fox boss Biju, Kyuubi" before sticking out her chest proud fully (cookie to anyone who can figure out where the name came from). "Great My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and with you I will become the next Hokage in no time" said Naruto with a big smile to the now named Akane who smiled softly at the boys enthusiasm.

"Well this kid is going to need a lot of work if I am bonded to him" Akane then thought to herself and then an idea struck it. "I got it, I will give 'It' to him" thought Akane lumping down from Naruto's shoulder with a little regret.

"Hey Akane where you going" asked Naruto. "Don't worry Naruto I'm just going to fetch a few things and you should head home now I'll meet you there" said Kyuubi walking away. "But how will you know where my house is" asked Naruto.

"Don't worry now that we are bonded I will always feel where you are, you will be able to do the same thing after some training" said Akane. "Alright see you later" said Naruto with a sad face as he walked into the clearing that the gates of the village hidden in the leafs were.

As Naruto passed by the guards they turned to look at Naruto before smiling evilly.

It was getting dark because Naruto toke the long route to his house to think over all that happened. Naruto noticed that people has started to gather behind him and with sake bottles in hand. "Oh no don't tell me it's that day again" thought Naruto getting scared and speeding up his pace.

As he turned a corner he was met with a group of people and ninjas. He was now officially scared when they backed him into the other group who in turn pushed him in to an alleyway. "Damn I wish I knew how to climb walls" said Naruto.

"Now we got you Demon, and you are going to pay for killing my sister" said a man in the group as he threw the sake bottle at Naruto that hit him in the chest. Naruto fell down to the floor as he coughed up blood. "Good good, hit him some more Sam" said on of the women as everybody started to throw their bottles at Naruto,

Naruto was lying on the floor crying and blooded up and still being thrown at "stop pleas I didn't kill anybody." Screamed Naruto "oh really Demon, my mom begged for mercy at your hands but you gave none and now we give you none" said the ninja that has come to the front with a twin-bladed kunai " now die demon" said the ninja as he swung down.

At that moment all naruto saw was a Red streak and the kunai was out of the ninja's hand. "What the "said the ninja as he stepped back at seeing Akane standing there baring its teeth and growling. "What do you idiots think you are doing" growled out Akane. "Oh look guys the demons got a pet, come here little fella come here" said the man in front of the mod "ah, Bob I think you should stop I think this fox is a-" "shut it Robby and just stand back" he then tried to walk up to naruto but stopped by a growling Akane. "Wow there just let me pass or I'm going to have-" he didn't finish because next thing the mob knew he was lying on the floor with a slit neck.

"What happened" asked one of the ninja "I tried to tell him the fox is the Nine Tailed Fox Kyuubi" said the man scared shirtless. "But what is it doing helping the demon don't you think the demon forced it to bond with him like those hunters" whispered a man and the next second that man has a slit neck as well.

"The next one who says something bad about Naruto-kun gets it" growled Akane. "Kyuubi-sama why are you bonded with him the demon" said a ninja "well for your information he saved me and he IS NOT A DEMON" said Akane. "But still-" but stopped when Akane grew to the size of a large lion. "Now if anybody follows they die" growled Akane as it took Naruto with its tails careful not to hurt him and jumped on the roofs.

They were going to follow but nobody wanted to die. After a few minutes of jumping Akane stopped and asked barley awake Naruto where he lived he then pointed to a really rundown apartment complex, Akane then raced off to the complex.

When it got there it laid naruto down on a bed and turned back to normal. Naruto was asleep and Akane went and lay down around his neck and went to sleep itself. Nobody noticed a faint Red glow come from the two.

**Okay a few things**

**1. If anyone wants me to explain the whole Biju thing just review and ask I will make a chapter explaining it**

**2. Naruto will have a blood line but not for a while, what I want you guys to do is tell me what it should look like (if you can draw me it or find it on Google or what) and what its name is the best description and name will be used and praise will go to the person who came up with it**

**All in all enjoy reading and please REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own naruto or any other anime manga mentioned

Chapter 2

Naruto woke up stiff but oddly no wounds. "Hu, weird I thought I was attacked yesterday" thought Naruto trying to get up but found something wrapped around his neck.

He then looked down to find Akane's head snuggled into his neck with its tails draped around his shoulders. Naruto was at first surprised but then got little smile at seeing how cute Akane looked.

He then unconsciously pulled up his hand and laid it on Akane's head. Akane in return purred a bit. Naruto chuckled at how cute that purr was then started to pet it's head.

Every time he pets Akane it would purr in response. He did this for a few minutes till a voice said "you know it feels better if you scratch the ears" Naruto looked down to see Akane's eyes opened but with a hint of pleasure in then. "Wha-what" stumbled and blushed Naruto for being caught.

"I said it feels better by the ears" repeated Akane. Then Naruto shakily started to scratch its ears. Akane then leaned into Naruto's hand and unconsciously purred the loudest it has ever herd " what is wrong with me this much pleasure from just an ear scratch not even Dan gave me this much pleasure" Akane's thoughts were stopped when there was a knock at the door.

"Oh no it must be Iruka-sensei, I must of missed school" said Naruto to nobody while stopped petting Akane with a little whimper from it.

Naruto then got out of bed and looked at his shirt and pants. "Damn those villagers these were my last pair" mumbled naruto while looking through his closet. He then took out a black shirt and black jeans with a black and red jacket.

"Naruto get your lazy ass over here and open the door or I'm breaking in" shouted Iruka annoyed at waiting this long for the boy to open the door. "Ok ok I'm coming."

Naruto then ran to the door at speeds that almost flung Akane off of him. He then opened the door. "Hi Iruka-sensei how you doing" said Naruto. " ok Naruto why weren't you in school" said Iruka looking at naruto surprised to see him out of his normal "kill me" orange suit.

"Well you know what day it was yesterday don't you" said Naruto looking down. "ya it was October 10- ohhh" it then came to him that Naruto was most likely attacked by the villagers. "Are you ok though" he continued. "ya a few scratches here and there but all in all I'm all right" said Naruto showing his foxy smile. " well ok but be careful they might still try to get you, and I just want to tell you that the Genin tests are tomorrow so good luck" he was gone in a puff of smoke and he can still hear Naruto screaming "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO "

When Naruto was done screaming he fell to the ground and just looked at the ground. "What's the matter Naruto" said Akane. "It's the Genin tests I have failed it for the last three years, and I'm going to fail this year to" said Naruto sadly.

"And why is that" said Akane. "It's the stinking Bunshin no Jutsu I can't ever do that right"

Akane just looked at Naruto surprised. "Well he can't do it because he has to large chakra reserves, and bad chakra control he needs something more advance."

Akane then jumped off his shoulder and started to walk away till it said "try you best and remember for this jutsu you going to have chakra control" then it walked back to the bed and lay down and fell asleep.

Time Skip one day at the Genin tests

Naruto waited as the names were called, waiting for his to be called. Then finally a voice called "Naruto Uzumaki" called Iruka from the door of the class room door.

Naruto stood up and followed Iruka out the room ignoring the "you'll fail again demon I know" and " booooo you suck".

Naruto fallowed Iruka to a room with a desk at the far end with 4 Jounin sitting behind it.

" ok Naruto you barley passed the other tests so if you pass this test you will graduate but if not well you know what" said Iruka sadly, he loved Naruto like a little brother but even though he knew that he will most likely not pass. Well mostly.

"Ok ok steady Naruto just mold you chakra and" he made the signs and then there was a poof and there on the floor was a white and messy clone of Naruto

Iruka looked sad as he said "sorry naruto but I'm going to have to fail you" as he said that Naruto was already at the door. "It's ok Iruka-sensei there is always next year" said Naruto as he closed the door.

But Naruto could still hear the jounin saying "it's a good thing that demon didn't pass hell would off broke loose if he became a ninja."

At the swing set at the academy

Naruto was on the swing watching as kids were picked up and congratulated them. Then he heard a voice behind him. "Hey you didn't pass again" Naruto turned around to face one of the jounin sensei. "Mizuki-sensei, what do you want, to make fun of me" said Naruto turning around to watch the kids again.

"No I just wanted to see if you were alright" said Mizuki jumping down from a tree and landing next to Naruto. "Oh really what do you want."

"No really I want to know if you are ok" said Mizuki. "Well if you must know I failed again" said Naruto angrily. "Well Naruto do you want to get stronger" asked Mizuki. "Of course" said Naruto.

"Well let me tell you a secret" said Mizuki

At Iruka's House

Iruka was about to go to sleep when somebody started to bang on his door. "Iruka get up." Iruka jumped up and ran to the door and opened it to find Mizuki standing there "what is it" said Iruka.

"Iruka Naruto stole the scroll of sealing" said Mizuki. "Whattttt!"

At an old clearing near Kohona

Naruto was sitting there reading the scroll. "WHAT! **KageBunshin noJutsu**, I can't even do the first one what the hell!" screamed Naruto

"But still, I have to try, I have to pass this test" said Naruto with a determined face on. "Now to learn the **KageBunshin noJutsu."**

A few hours later

A bruised and tired Naruto can be seen sitting on the floor

"Hey Naruto I see you got the scroll good" said Mizuki as he dropped out of the trees. "hey Mizuki-sensei yes I did now what."

"Now Naruto you die I can't have any witnesses" Mizuki said as he toke out a Kunai and charged Naruto.

Naruto was not able to do anything as Mizuki came near.

BANG!

The clash of Kunai was herd.

Naruto looked up to see Iruka standing there blocking Mizuki's kunai.

"Iru- Iruka-sensei" stuttered Naruto. "Hello Naruto" "what are you doing here"

" so you figured it out" Mizuki said as he jumped back " yes I knew something was wrong at how you were the first one to know Naruto toke the scroll, so I followed you and was in time to save Naruto" said Iruka smiling at Naruto " and I knew it wasn't your fault you toke the scroll Naruto"

"you- you do" said Naruto smiling that someone cares about him that much. "Ok enough talking let fight" said Mizuki jumping at Iruka with two kunai in hand.

Both clashed with a bang and started trying to hit each other with kicks punches and kunai slashes. Mizuki swung down with the kunai and then disappeared and repapered in back of Iruka and punched him the back then kicked him up and round kicked him into the trees.

Mizuki landed on one of the trees and started sealing. After he finished a puff of smoke came and then he had two windmills Shuriken in his hands. "Now naruto you will die you demon" said Mizuki as he threw one Shuriken at Naruto.

Naruto was paralyzed and could not get out of the way of the shiriken.

All Naruto could see was blood being shed but not his blood.

Naruto then saw that Iruka had taken the hit for him.

All that came out of naruto was "why". "I never hated you like the rest of the village, I even loved like a little brother, but was never able to show it, I am truly sorry" said Iruka as he fell down to the floor.

With Akane

At that same time Akane had come up to the clearing. "Aw there is naruto I thought I smelt him" she said as Akane came up to the clearing. But was shocked when seeing Iruka takes the hit for Naruto. "I thought that nobody cared for him" thought Akane.

Back with Naruto

"IRUKA-SENSEI" screamed Naruto as Iruka fell. "Aw to bad old Iruka died, deal with it you will soon as well" said Mizuki as he threw the second shiriken at Naruto. But as the shiriken got close to naruto he caught it in his hand.

"What! A dropout like you should not be able to catch it so-"but was not able to finish because he was punched in the face by Naruto and crashed into a tree behind him with Naruto holding Mizuki's neck.

"Ho-how" chocked out Mizuki. But Naruto didn't answer but help tighter. "Fine no answer" said Mizuki as he created a few one handed sighs. "Forbidden Jutsu- Black Void" said Mizuki as black smoke came out of his lips.

Naruto stood in complete darkness as he kept on trying to find the way out. Then Mizuki's voice came out of everywhere "Surprised aren't you, well now you die Naruto" then Naruto felt punches, kicks, and slashes all over his body. "Shit what kind of jutsu is this" thought Naruto.

Then suddenly it stopped. "You know Naruto before I kill you why don't I kill Iruka first and let you watch" then the blackness opened a little for naruto to see Mizuki standing there holding Iruka by the hair. "Now Naruto see your teacher die in front of you and you can't do anything" said Mizuki pulling a kunai to Iuka's neck.

As soon Naruto saw blood tickling down something snapped inside Naruto and like a dam broke Naruto let out such a killer intent that it scared Mizuki even. "What are you doing you are immobile" said Mizuki scared.

Naruto said noting but what happened next surprised both Mizuki and Akane.

Naruto exploded with black chakra so great that if broke the jutsu that was holding him.

As soon it broke Naruto ran at Mizuki at such speeds that even Akane couldn't keep up. Naruto punched Mizuki up into the air then on the way up punched him reputedly then flip kicked Mizuki down to the ground and then flew to the ground and punched Mizuki in the stomach as he hit the ground. This made Mizuki spit up a lot of blood.

Naruto jumped back and made a plus seal "KageBunshin noJutsu"said Naruto in a demonic voice. Then in a huge puff of smoke 500 Naruto stood in the clearing.

With Akane

"WHAT! He can do the **KageBunshin noJutsu** to this extent"thought Akane

Back with Naruto

The next 10 minutes were spent with the 500 Naruto's delivering punches, kicks, and kunai slashed to Mizuki.

When Naruto dispelled the clones the bloody and barley alive body of Mizuki lay there.

Naruto just stood there then exploded with power finally losing his control of the power. The black chakra filled the clearing.

At the Hokage tower

The current Hokage was doing his paperwork when he felt the intense spike of chakra.

"Ow no, it's him again" said the Hokage getting up and diapering.

Back with Naruto

Naruto was standing in total darkness; he could not feel his body but could only stare into darkness.

"What have I done" said Naruto.

With Akane

Akane saw the explosion of chakra and now was running toward naruto. Akane had to turn into 6 tailed from just to not be crushed by the intense gravity that the black chakra was giving out.

"Naruto, Naruto," called Akane but got no response. "Come on Naruto, I know you can fight this power, you are stronger then it, aren't you going to protect you loved ones, then you have to fight it."

That must have did something because the chakra stopped coming out of Naruto.

"good, naruto come on you can do get control of yourself, If you lose yourself and die, I don't know what I'll do" now Kyuubi was crying "Naruto I can't live without you, I want to live with you, train you to be the strongest, that's why I been gone all day I was searching for my training scrolls, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, with you I am happy, even more happy than when I was with Dan "

That did it the chakra dissolved and Naruto fell to the ground crying. Not of sadness but of happiness because somebody loves him.

As soon as the chakra dissolved Akane ran over and caught Naruto on her back and laid him on the ground.

"Thank you Naruto, thank you for coming back to me" said Akane licking his cheek and laid down beside him her face snuggled into his neck.

Akane didn't notice somebody coming into the clearing,

The same somebody walked up to the sleeping pair and picked them up carefully.

He then stepped into the light.

This man was none other than the third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. "Huf, Naruto what have you done now" said the third as he disappeared in a swirl of leafs.

At the hospital Naruto woke up with a sore body and a splitting headache other than that he again felt fine. "Damn why do my wounds keep healing so fast" mumbles Naruto. He tried to sit up but found that something was on his chest. Naruto looked down to find Akane curled in a ball and sleeping

Naruto was surprised but then a small smile came upon his face. He then started to pet Akane's head getting a purr in response. "So your finally up aren't you" said a voice to Naruto's left. Naruto snapped his neck to the left only to relax again. "Could you not scare me like that next time Old man" said Naruto again looking at Akane.

"Naruto do you know how long you have been here" said the third in a serious voice. Naruto shock his head. "Naruto you have been asleep for over two weeks." It took two minutes for the information to set inside Naruto's head and then… "NANI" screamed Naruto. "Calm down Naruto you'll just anger the villager more, they are already are pissed enough that you are here" said the third.

"And up my throat at wanting to kill you in your sleep" added the third in his head. "Ya, ya I know but why do they hate me, why, why, why" said Naruto slamming his fists on the bed almost in tears. "Oh ya Naruto that fox of yours where did you find it, not that I don't believe in you but at such a young age and you find a boss Biju" asked the third. Naruto then continued to tell the third about his encounter with the Biju Hunters. "Well, this is interesting, I will look into it, now about the scroll" said the third going back into serious mode.

The third could almost hear Naruto gulp. "Naruto you do realize you have committed a serious crime and you by the law should be sent to prison for 20 years" said the third looking at Naruto's expression. Then said "but you will not be charged with anything" said the third with a smile. " Bu-bu-bu- but I stole the scroll" stumbled Naruto.

"Yes you did, but you also helped protect and give back the scroll so that makes up for your mishap, plus you're a child I can't put you in jail" said the third bursting out laughing. Naruto then had a look of anger on his face "so you knew you can't put me in jail and you still scared me shitless" said Naruto. "ya pretty much" said the third standing up to get out of the room.

"Oh and Naruto Iruka told me the give you this and say" said the third reaching in his robe for something. Then tossed it over his head Naruto catching it easily

Naruto looked at the thing in his hand and gasped. It was a ninja headband. "That you pass" finished the third walking out of the room. "I pass" was the only thing in Naruto's head. Then the third stuck his head in the room and said "the team assailments are tomorrow and good luck" then walked away

Naruto sat on the bed staring at the headband till he was released from the hospital. Naruto was now walking down the road with Akane curled up around his neck. Akane was just thinking about Naruto's strange powers till naruto asked her something. "Hey Akane remember two weeks ago at the fight with Mizuki." Akane nodded her head

"Well you said something about training, so can we start training pleassssssss" begged naruto. Akane just shook her head and said "sure why not I knew you would ask sometime, so head toward a clearing in the forest and we'll start" said Akane as she hung on to Naruto's neck with her dear life because Naruto instantly ran off when she finished he sentence.

At a random clearing

Naruto came running into the clearing at full speed then stopped "alright Naruto when you are training with me you are to call me Akane - sensei alright" said Akane. "Why do I have to call you that Kyuubi" said Naruto then being waked in the head with one of Akane 's tails. "What did I say" "sorry Akane - sensei" "good, now you know how to do **KageBunshin noJutsu**" asked Akane knowing the answer but wanted to be sure. Naruto nodded.

"Good spread them into groups and have they worked on chakra control, and you yourself do some exercises."

For the next 6 hours Naruto and his clones did all the things that Akane said while Akane herself was lying under a tree watching him. After the 6 hours Naruto limped over and plopped down next to Akane. "So are you done" asked Akane. Naruto just nodded. "Um, Akane, back at the fight you said something about a person named Dan, who was he" Akane just looked down at the ground; she had thought he hadn't heard that part. "Well Dan was a person who was close to be before you" aid Akane. "How close" asked Naruto

"He was the person I was bonded to before you." Naruto had a look of surprise on his face. "What happened" Akane just sighed.

"It happened 3 years ago, me and Dan were on a Mission to investigate some weird sightings in the land of lighting, we had been there the full three weeks and we found nothing so we were heeding to Dan's home village of Amegakure (Village Hidden in Rain) but on the border of the land of lighting was when they struck" by now Akane had tears in her eyes " the Biju Hunters came out of nowhere, they caught Dan and I by surprise, but by the time Dan had taken down half of them one of the hunters had come up behind me and had me restrained, he told Dan to lower his weapons or he will kill me, I tried to tell him not to worry about me and just run but he didn't listen and lowered his guard, they then presided to cut and stab him, on his last breath he told me ' Akane you have to live, I lived a good life and the best part was when I was with you, I didn't listen to you because I don't want you to die, you are my most paresis person in the world, good bye' he then closed his eyes and died"

Now Akane was in a full blown tear fest, she was on the ground balling her eyes out " I watched him die and could not do anything to help him I feel so responsible, I should off died not hi-" Akane stopped when she felt Naruto pick her up onto his lap and began to pet her "Shah, don't cry, I can't bear to watch you cry" said Naruto with a face of anger directed at the Biju Hunters and a few tears in his eyes for Akane 's tragedy.

"Shah, it wasn't your fault it was theirs, shah doesn't cry." "But it was-" but was cut off by Naruto "NO! It was not your fault" Kyuubi then fell silent. "it was there's not yours, when I find the guy who did it I WILL CUT HIM UP STARTING WITH THE BALLS AND FEED HIM TO THE DOGS AND WHO EVER WAS WITH HIM AS WELL, HELL I WILL KILL THE WHOLE ORGANIZATION, THEY ARE ALL GOING TO DIE!" screamed Naruto releasing so much killer intent that the villagers were starting to get afraid that they were under attack.

Akane looked at Naruto astonished by all the killer intent he was releasing, and with a little lust in her eyes. 'what am I feeling, this is so weird, but I just love it when he did so angry' thought Akane then said "Thank you Naruto Thank you" then snuggled up to Naruto's chest.

Naruto then looked down and all the anger suddenly was gone replaced with relief and happiness. "I'm so glad she is not sad any more"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Naruto and Kyuubi got back to his house it was about 5pm.

"Naruto is this really all you got to were" asked Akane looking in to his closet only finding three pairs of kill me orange jumpsuits and a few other stuff. "Ya pretty much most stores just kick me out or have me pay triple the original price."

Akane's anger began to boil at what the villagers do to Naruto "how can they do that to a boy" thought Kyuubi to herself. "Naruto let's go to the nearest clothing store" said Akane.

"Why, didn't you hear me, they will just kick me out" answered naruto. "Don't worry they won't" "but" "no buts, do you trust me" Naruto nodded. "Well then let's go" said Akane.

Naruto just shrugged and walked out his front door.

Somewhere in Konoha

Naruto was just walking into a store named "ROB'S EMPOREOM" when the manager screamed "hey you demon brat you are not allowed in here, so get out!"

"You see they will just do that" said naruto to Akane.

Seeing that Naruto was still there the manager picks up something and throws it at him. But before it hits him a red flash hits the shoe right back at the manager. He gets hit by it and falls to the floor with a plop!

The manager gets up with steam coming-out of his ears "now you will get it demon, I will call the ANBU telling them that you are terrorizing us, ya that's what I will do" said the manager going to the door.

"Ya and if you will do that I will rip out your balls" said a feminine but forceful voice. The manager stopped in his tracks and turned around with a face full of terror. "It can't be, you couldn't have got one" said the manager now looking at the Red fur on Naruto's shoulder.

"Yes he did 'get one' so to speak now what were you going to do" said Akane staring straight at the manager.

"Um noting Kyuubi-sama, noting at all I was just going to um, get fresh air, ya that's it get fresh air" stuttered the manager.

"Good, now then please help Naruto-kun here get his cloths." "But Kyuubi-sama, his kind is not welcome here" said the manager with a little more confidence in Akane turning on the boy but soon drooped down to zero when Akane said "if I here you talking about Naruto-kun like that I will really cut off your balls got that" said Akane with venom dripping off each word. "Yes Kyuubi-sama right away" said the manager.

For the next hour Naruto spent picking out his new cloths, naruto walked out with a few pairs of black ANBU style pants, three pairs off orange to red undershirts with a red swirl on the fronts and one a black jacket with red swirls on the shoulders and thin red line running down the back.

When he and Kyuubi got home an ANBU appeared in front of them "Hokage-sama is asking for you" said the Bear masked ANBU before disappearing in a swirl of leafs. "Wonder what old man wants" said Naruto to himself

"Well let's find out" said Akane before Naruto nodded and jumped out his window.

The Hokage was doing his paper work when the door flew open and a blond haired boy came in " What do you want Ji-san" said Naruto with his hands behind his head

"Well hello Naruto how you feeling" asked the third. "Ok I guess but what do you want I got training to do" answered Naruto.

"Well Naruto do you remember what happened 12 years ago on October 10" asked the third. "Well the demon Fox attacked but the fourth Hokage killed it right" answered Naruto.

"Well that is not necessarily true" said the third.

"What do you mean" said Naruto confused.

The third sighed and started "12 years ago the demon fox, Kaosu attacked the village for no reason, it done massive damage to the village before the fourth came, what you were told that he killed Kaosu was wrong, the fourth was unable to kill it so he sealed it in an infant that was born on that very day" by now Naruto had it figured out,

"it was me wasn't it, he sealed it in me, that's why people glare at me every time I walk in the village, THAT'S WHY PEOPLE HATE ME!" screamed. "Naruto calm down and let me finish" asked the third in a calm voice. Naruto sat down with his head looking at the floor.

"the fourth wanted you to be treated like a hero, but he was wrong to trust the village, when the village was told about you they all at once wanted you dead so that the demon would be dead along with you, but I would not allow it, so I made this secret SSclass, no one was to tell anyone about you even me, I'm sorry for not telling you till now, but with the recent activity of the demon I had no chose but to tell you, I was originally going to tell you this when you made Chuunin, but I decide that you should know now" finished the third waiting for Naruto's response.

For a few minutes Naruto said noting all that was herd was Akane's soft words being said to him though none of them were herd but naruto. Angry was an understatement to what Akane was feeling, she was enraged at how the village treated there hero, the one who kept Kaosu from destroying them all, but kept it in for Naruto, because she could no image what naruto felt right now.

Then Naruto finally said "do you know who will be my new teammates" "what" asked the third surprised. Naruto looked up with a look of pure determination "why so surprised Ji-san" asked Naruto "aren't you said or angry" said the third with a shocked expression "well I was at first but then I thought that no matter what the villagers do to me or how much they hate me, I will gain there respect and trust, and I will do that by becoming Hokage, believe it!" said naruto showing off his trademark foxy grin.

The Hokage chuckled and said "you never stop to surprise me Naruto." "NOPE!"

Then the thirds face turned grim remembering another thing he had to tell Naruto.

"Naruto, I once told you that I did not know of your family and that they probably died in Kaosu's attack, yes?"

"Of course, I've known about that for years now."

"Naruto, I need to ask you to remain silent for this. I will tell you everything all at once because I'm afraid that if you stop me, I will not have the resolve to continue. Is that alright?"

Naruto had a look of confusion on his face as the third stood up and went over to a portrait of the first Hokage. He then moved the portrait to revel a safe built into the wall. The third continues to unseal the safe with his blood then pulls out a gold black and red covered box, and three scrolls, he then closes the safe ad puts the portrait back into place.

"Ji-san what are those" asked Naruto. "These naruto are your mothers and fathers' personal jutsu's and a letter to you and this holds you're father's clan Heirlooms."

Naruto had a look of shock on his face "you know who my parent are, YOU KNEW WHO MY PARENTS ARE AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME!" screamed Naruto "Naruto you promised to stay silent till I finish" said the third. Naruto then sat down but not happy.

When the third saw Naruto sit down he continued "the scrolls contain your father's and mother's personal jutsu that they created, they wanted you to have these when you became Chuunin, or when you were ready, but I think you are ready now, this is also a letter from your father to you explain all this" said the third handing the three scrolls over to Naruto.

Naruto opened the letter and it read:

Dear Naruto

If you are reading this means that I am dead after sealing the fox, also you are already chuunin or the old man thinks you are ready, now first of I want to say I am sorry for sealing the fox into you but there was no other way to get rid of it but seal it, but I made sure that the old man would tell the village to regard to you as a hero not the demon. Now in a scroll I gave to the old man are my personal jutsu I created, also I have left you my clan's special chakra weights, when you put them on they become just as heavy as you can take so they grow as you grow. Now this is my final good bye, good bye and knows that I and your mother love you very much.

Good bye

The fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze

Naruto was speech less, not just because he knew who his father was but because his father was the fourth Hokage the greatest Hokage the village ever had. Naruto then put on a smile as tears fell down his face.

The third was relieved that Naruto was not mad about all this very much. "well Naruto I think we had enough surprises today so here is your father's Heirlooms" said the third as he gave Naruto the box "Ya, se you Ji-san" said Naruto wiping away his tears and getting up and walking to the door. Before the door closed the third said "and Naruto STOP CALLING ME THAT" Naruto just chuckled and left his office.

The next day

Naruto wakes up to find Akane sleeping on his chest. "Wow she really likes to sleep there" said Naruto. He then proceeded to wake up Akane (which was a little hard because for a little animal she is a heavy sleeper) take a shower, and get dressed, and put on his chakra weights which were four black rigs that were big enough to fit on his wrists and ankles. After walking into his living room he looked at the time and all thoughts of eating some instant Ramon were gone,

"AKANE COME ON OR WE WILL BE LATE" screamed Naruto. Akane came walking in with sleepy eyes " what's with all this sc-" with an squeal Akane was on the shoulders of a running Naruto " no time to talk got to run going to be late" said Naruto while speeding up.

At the academy

Naruto was walking in to his classroom only to hear "get away from him Ino-pig I wont to sit next to Sasuke-kun" "no forehead girl, I want to" screamed back a blond haired girl.

Naruto came into the room seeing Sasuke surrounded by Sakura and Ino, with him having a face that seemed annoyed of them always doing this. Suddenly Ino and Sakura started to fight.

Naruto just walked up and sat down next to Sasuke. "HEY, NARUTO NO BAKA, get out of that seat, I want to sit there" screamed Sakura, with Ino walking away looking defected. Naruto looked at Sasuke and said "well Sasuke doesn't want you to sit here" Sakura was about to hit Naruto when someone said "I wouldn't do that if I were you" Sakura looked down to see Akane glaring at her. "Hey Naruto where did you get a Biju and how many tails does it have, it probably has only one" Akane then jumped off Naruto's shoulders and onto the desk showing all of her tails. "No way you could off gotten a Biju that is more powerful than Sasuke's you probably stole it." "liaison here bitch, Naruto-kun did not 'steal me' alright and he is more powerful than your Sasuke-kun" growled Akane slapping Sakura with one off her tails then jumping on Naruto's shoulder again.

Sakura was about to protest but Iruka walked into the room in that second. "Alright get to your seats so I can assign your new teams". Sakura with an unhappy look went to sit next to Ino. "Thanks Naruto" whispered Sasuke, "no problem." "Um Iruka-sensi why is naruto here, he failed" asked a boy with a dog on his head. "Well Kiba, Naruto passed, but how I am not going to tell, now to the team assignments, team 1 will be-"

"Team seven will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Haruno Sakura, and your Jounin instructor Hatake Kakashi" both boys dropped their heads on the desk and said "why her" while Sakura said "Hell Ya" "Team 8 will be Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and your Jounin instructor Yuuhi Kurenai" "Team 10 will be Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji and your Jounun instructor Sarutobi Asuma"

"Now you will all wait for your instructors in hear, and again congratulation all of you for graduating" said Iruka as he walked out of the class room. Naruto then turned to Sasuke and said "so if we are going to be a team we should at least get to know each other and the banshee" said Naruto pointing at Sakura. Later that day Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were still in the room waiting for their sensei to arrive. At first, the three remained quiet, but eventually the boys had taken to sparing with each other, and which surprised both Sasuke and Sakura is that he and Naruto were almost evenly matched. "You know dobe you are not half as bad as I thought you were" said Sasuke extending his hand "well you too" answered Naruto taking his hand.

Two hours later, all three were nearly clawing their eyes out from the boredom.

"I can't believe this guy is this late…maybe we should play a little prank to teach him a lesson?" asked Naruto.

Before either of his teammates could answer, they hear the sound of someone coming down the hall. All three turn their attention to the door as it slid open to reveal a man that was the classic definition of a Jounin shinobi. The only distinguishing features about the man is his spiky grey hair that stood straight up, his hitai-ate covering his left eye and a mask covering his neck and face.

The man took a moment to scan the room before asking. "Is this team seven?" After getting a nod, he continued. "Well, my first impression of you is…you're all very interesting, but not in a good way. Meet me on the roof in ten minutes." All three of the kid's just sweat-drop from the man's comment.

On the academy roof

When the three got there they saw that Kakashi was sitting on the railing reading a little orange book.

"All right you three. Let's start with some basic introductions. You know your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future…and anything else you want to add."

"Why don't you go first" asked Naruto. "My name is Hatake Kakashi. My likes and dislikes are none of your business, dreams for the future? Hmm…Well, I have a lot of hobbies.

Sasuke and Sakura stared at him blankly, clearly expecting more but not getting any so Sakura asked, "That's it? That's all we get."

Shrugging again, Kakashi pointed at Naruto, "Your turn, Blondie."

Naruto rolled his shoulders back and heard a satisfying crack "Name's Uzumaki Naruto. I love Ramen, and learning new things. I dislike pompous asses that have a stick shoved up their asses." here he threw a glance at Sasuke with a smirk. Sakura glared and Sasuke only smirked in return. "I also dislike the three minutes it takes to cook ramen. My dreams are to become the strongest ninja in the world, gain the title of Hokage …I also…"

At this point Naruto voice got demonic "**I also have another…I guess you couldn't call it a dream. There is a man that took family from someone special to me. ****I will kill him in the most painful way I can imagine, and ensure that he can't ever do it to anyone else**…"

Sasuke shot him a confused glare while thinking. "So that's why he's so strong…he too is an avenger, but if that's true, how can he be the way he is? He is always happy and almost always looks to others…I will see…" Naruto just ignored the glare and looked at the clouds.

"Well, THAT was unexpected." Kakashi pointed to the female of the group "Your turn now pinky."

Sakura beamed "My name is Haruno Sakura. I like…" she tossed a glance at Sasuke, then giggled and blushed. "I dislike Naruto and Ino-pig! My dream for the future…" She shot another glance at Sasuke, blushed then squealed. Kakashi took this as the sign to move on.

"Your turn, brooding one." he said, pointing to the resident Sasuke.

Sasuke gave his patented death-glare, and then sighed exasperatedly "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I have few likes, and very many dislikes, too many to list, one of which is ALL my fan-girls. Training if you can consider that a hobby and…" he paused "I don't want to call it a dream; it's more of an ambition. To restore my clan and, like Naruto, to kill a certain man for ruining my life."

"Sasuke-kun is so cool!" thought Sakura.

"I should have expected as much…an avenger. So I have a fan-girl, a brooding avenger, and a jinchuuriki that is possible unstable…" Kakashi stood still for a moment, then seeing they were done, stood from the railing "All right, we'll begin our duties tomorrow with some survival training, just the four of us."

"But…Sensei" Sakura said, looking unsure of herself. "We already did plenty of that at the Academy."

Kakashi leaned against the railing again while chucking. His voice had an 'I know something you don't know' tone to it "You guys are gonna flip when you hear this. You see, the academy graduation test is just to see if you have what it takes to be Genin. The real test is administered by us Jounin-sensei." Kakashi leered at the newly formed team seven with an evil gleam in his visible eye "And that test has a failure rate of 66.6 percent." He turned, taking a small moment to joy from the looks of shock, anger, and fear on their faces "Meet me at training field seven tomorrow at 5:00am. Bring your ninja gear." He then began to leave, but just before he disappeared into smoke, he turned and said. "And don't eat breakfast; you'll just puke it up anyway."

And with that he disappeared.

"Well I guess we have no chose" said Sasuke getting up and walking away with Sakura close behind.

"What do you think Akane" asked Naruto.

"I don't know just be careful tomorrow" said Kyuubi licking Naruto's cheek.

In the streets of Konoha

Naruto was walking toward his house thinking about the test tomorrow. Akane was having similar thoughts "Should I give it to him" when Akane made up her mind she said to Naruto "Hey naruto, can you go to the edge of the village but make sure no to be to close" Naruto was confused but just shrugged his shoulders and switched his course to the nearest gate.

At the west gate

Naruto had just arrived at a clearing outside Konoha. "So what are we doing here" asked Naruto. "Just wait and see" said Akane jumping of his shoulder.

After a few minutes of just standing there Akane said "Fokkusumajikku: Dimenshonjanpu" she then slashed at the air in front of her. In the wake Akane left a rift in the air.

Naruto looked on in disbelief because one he never heard of the jutsu Akane just used and two it left a giant cut in the air. "What, what is that" stammered Naruto. "Jump now asks questions later" answered Akane jumping into the rift.

Naruto hesitated only a moment before he jumped in.

When Naruto's feat touched ground he could not hide his surprised face at what he was seeing. It appeared like Naruto and Akane landed in some sort of cave, the cave walls were covered with weapons, scrolls, books, and glass jars with something that Naruto could not identify.

"What is this place" said naruto looking around. "This is what you could call my 'den' this is where I keep all my treasures I found or was given to around the world" answered Kyuubi.

Naruto was still looking around as Akane said "Come on I'll show you what I brought you here for" she then started walking to what looked like a door but all it was an opening in the cave which led to who know where. They walked down the corridor till suddenly Akane stopped and turned right, Naruto just followed.

Finally a light appeared in front of them, both walked through it for naruto to find that they were in what looked like the center of the maze of caves, well that is what the map to the left said.

But what caught his attention was the pedestal in the center of the room. Lying on the pedestal was the most beautiful sword Naruto had ever seen.

Saying the sword was big was an understatement, the sword was gigantic it must off been at least 6 feet big with a black and red triangle hilt and a black and Wight guard, the sword itself was Wight with a tin black line going down its center, at the point it seemed to curve a bit. But all in all it was a beautiful. And in the light it almost sparkles. The hilt looks like a motorbikes handle.

"That Naruto is my prized treasure" said Akane. For a minute she looked at it then looked at the floor. "Hey Akane what's up you look troubled"

"I have been thinking, the Hokage said that Kaosu was a Biju, but I have never heard of a nine tailed named Kaosu, there are only two nine tailed Biju to each species of Biju, I being one of the nine tailed fox, and another I think is called Uchū, the nine tailed Space Fox" Kyuubi had a very thoughtful face on. "Oh, we will just have to talk to the Hokage or maybe the fox itself" said Akane looking at naruto.

"Anyway back to the sword, I actually got this sword from a man I meet a few years ago, he had his face covered so I could not recognize him, but strangely he smelled of foxes, anyway he gave me this sword for free could you imagine, this work of art for noting it was then I found out why" Kyuubi's face suddenly turned series well as series a foxes face can get. "He never said where he got it but he did say that I would be able to find somebody who the sword accepts" this is where Naruto cuts in "But Akane, what do you need this sword for"

"Well I need it to train you of course" answered Akane with a smile. "thi- this is for me" stumbled Naruto unable to believe he will be able to train with this sword.

"Yes now take it and lets go" said Akane already heeding for the exit. Naruto picked up the sword like it was the most précis thing in the world. As soon as he picked it up he felt a surge of power go through him, it felt great but then the pain came, it started in his head and then went down his body. Akane herd Naruto fall to his knees. "Naruto!" Akane ran over to him. "Wh-what is happeni-" but didn't get to finish because he fell to the floor unconscious.

Somewhere in Naruto's mind

Naruto opened his eyes only to see nothing, absolutely noting, darkness. "Where the hell am I" said Naruto getting up. Looking down he was surprised to see nothing but he can feel he was standing on something. "Ok now I am defiantly confused"

Naruto looked around only to find darkness, "Damn, where am I" asked Naruto out load. "You are inside your head Naruto" Naruto whipped around to face a man, but he could barely be seen because of his black coat that covers his body except his head, what actually tells that somebody is there is the thin red lines on his coat and the red V shaped glasses that cover his eyes. "Who are you" asked Naruto.

"I should be asking you that, who I am, you should know" answered the man in a calm voice.

"What is that supposed to mean" shouted Naruto at the man. "How the hell is I supposed to know who you are, I never met you in my life"

"Oh, rely you didn't, are you sure" said the man. "Yes, I am sure"

"Naruto, you are the only one who can know my name, the reason is because I am a part of your soul, I am the sword you saw," said the man. "Wait what do you mean part of my soul, how can that be, if you are the sword then you were with Akane during my whole life"

"No Naruto, when the demon was sealed inside you, I was brought out, but a man toke me before you can clam me, so from the first few minutes of your life I was there" he then continued after a few minutes "Now ready yourself" but before naruto can say anything the man sprang forward with the same sword that Naruto saw in his hand. Naruto barley had any time to block a sword strike with a Kunai, but he still got pushed to the floor. Naruto looked up to find the man rearing up for another slash, as it came down Naruto barrel rolled out of the way.

The man ran at naruto a speeds that he had never seen and started to strike Naruto with Naruto blocking or dodging poorly "Come on Naruto, say my name, you know it, dig deep down and look for it, you are the only one" said the man up slashing naruto into the air. As Naruto was flying through the air the man appeared in front of him "Say it" he said as he kicked Naruto into the invisible ground. "Damn, what does he mean, how should I know his name, wait he said that I have to look inside my self so" Naruto got up from the crater he created. He then plopped down and crossed his legs. Naruto closed his eyes showing that he was meditating.

"Did he figure it out" thought the man.

Naruto meanwhile was looking inside his head. "Damn, noting helps, what is this bastards name, god damn it" screamed Naruto inside his head, he felt like ripping his head apart when he remembered something Iruka once told him "_As ninjas, you have to look past the looked, for example, you are given a mission to find a secret room in a mansion, you look all over but find noting, what do you then do, you look beyond that, like a wall can hold a secret door to the secret room, this is looking under the looked_"

"Of course" thought Naruto.

Seeing the look on Naruto face the man thinks "He figured it out."

Naruto then got up and looked at the man with a smile "You know you had me go through all this just for you name, Kaosu Renshō" the man or Kaosu Renshō just smiled "You finally found it Naruto" "Yes, it's all thanks to Iruka, so what now" said Naruto. "This" was the only word Kaosu Renshō said before jumping at naruto. When he was close to naruto he said "Brace you self again" before jumping into Naruto.

Noting happened at first but then Naruto exploded with black and red energy.

Back in the clearing

Akane had already brought Naruto's unconscious body back to the clearing when he suddenly exploded with black and red energy. "What is this" shouted Akane.

When the energy died down Akane saw Naruto but he looked different.

Naruto was at least a few inches taller, he had bigger muscles but not too big, and his hair got red on the tip of the blond spicks.

"What happened to you" asked Akane with a blush

"Oh, Akane how did we get back here" asked Naruto. "Well I carried you here-" but stopped seeing the sword on his back. "Naruto how did you get the sword I thought I left it at the cave."

"Oh, yay this" Naruto then continued to tell what happened to him inside his mind.

"Well, I would have never guessed that this sword would belong to you, I tried giving this sword to Dan, but for some weird reason Dan could not even pick it up, every time he tried his hand went right through it."

"So you said that I would train with this sword that means that you know some Kinjutsu, right" said Naruto looking at Akane with hopeful eyes.

"Well with those eyes how can I resist, Naruto I want you to create as many clones as you can" said Kyuubi with Naruto nodding his head. Naruto did his trademark cross seal and the whole clearing was filled with clones.

"So what do you think 400 clones" said Naruto with a smirk on his face. "Good, now I want half to work on the leaf balancing exercise, and the other half to work with me on a Kenjutsu technique.

The next day at training field 7

Naruto was tired and sore all over but still had a smirk on his face. "Still can't believe I mastered that jutsu in one day" thought Naruto as he walked into the clearing.

Sasuke and Sakura were already there. "So Kakashi isn't here yet, considering how late he was yesterday, he won't be here for another 2 to 3 hours" thought Naruto as he came up to tree stump and sat down.

"Hey dope, what's with the sword" asked Sasuke but on the inside he was angry than he didn't have that sword. The dragon on Sasuke's shoulder then spoke up "So this is the boss Biju you were telling me about doesn't look like much, I would say that she only reached level three"

"The sword is a something a friend gave me" said Naruto to Sasuke. Naruto then says to Akane "what does that dragon mean" "what he means is that every Biju is born with a specific amount of power levels, for him it's five since he is five tailed and I have nine, but" Akane then looked down embarrassed "I only unlocked three."

"Don't worry Akane, now that you are with me we will have all nine unlocked in no time" said Naruto pumping his fist into the air.

Three hours later

Finally after waiting three hours Kakashi finally proofed into the clearing.

"YOU'R LATE!" screamed the pink haired banshee. Both boys had to cover their ears just to keep out the noise.

"Alright all you have to do to pass the test is get these bells from me, you have to use everything in you arsenal and come at me with the intent to kill or you will not pass, oh and who doesn't get a bell is tied to a post and will not get lunch"

The three Genin had no time to protest when Kakashi said "Begin" Sasuke and Sakura automatically ran off into the woods surrounding the training field.

But Naruto stayed rooted to the spot. "Kakashi-sensei something doesn't seem right here" Kakashi was surprised that Naruto was the one to figure it out even though he only got half of it. "Doesn't matter you still have to get a bell?"

It then clicked in Naruto's head and a look came to Naruto's face that Kakashi didn't like "did he figure it all out, I better watch this kid" Naruto then diapered out of sight. "Wow no Genin should have that kind of speed well maybe Lee but he is different I should really watch this kid."

Sasuke was watching the whole talk between Naruto and Kakashi, he then saw Naruto diapered "such speed" said Sasuke, he then felt somebody behind him. When he turned around he saw Naruto.

"Ok Sasuke I know you don't rely like me but we have to work together to pass this test, it's the whole meaning."

Sasuke didn't show it but he agreed with naruto but he did not like it, "Fine just don't get into my way" "ok let's go find Sakura and I'll explain my plan"

Kakashi was standing in the middle of the field reading his little orange book when he heard two people running up to him. "So he didn't figure it out, if he did he would of told them, huh, no use getting my hopes up" said Kakashi dodging a punch to the chest from Sakura, he then was pelted with kicks and punches from Sasuke, the last punch.

Kakashi caught his arm and threw Sasuke across the field "Perfect" thought Sasuke landing inside the forest. He was in time to see Sakura Being flung across the field. "Now dope it's your turn don't mess it up" mumbled Sasuke while holding something in his hand.

Kakashi just sighed inside his head "These kids don't get the test at all attacking like that will just get them killed."

At this time Naruto was coming out of the trees after having a talk with the two Biju. "So let's see what you can do Blondie" said Kakashi in a lazy voice. "You know Kakashi-sensei you should get series or you will get hurt" said Naruto before rushing at Kakashi while doing a cross seal. "KageBunshin noJutsu" 10 Naruto's appeared on either side of the original. All the Naruto's started to attack Kakashi, who just as easily blocked the attacks not noticing what the Naruto's were doing when he destroyed all of the clones, he then ran to naruto while saying "Hidden Village of Konoha's Secret Taijutsu master art-" Naruto had not time to react to Kakashi's jutsu when Kakashi poked naruto in the ass saying "A Thousand Years of Pain" Naruto went flying into the air screaming,

"Damn, that dobe is going to ruin his own plan, wait is that" Sasuke say Naruto put his fingers into an o shaped formation "That's the signal" said Sasuke as he pulled on the chakra wire he was holding.

Sakura seeing the signal pulled as well.

Kakashi then felt his arms being pulled in two different ways. "What is this" said Kakashi trying to get his arms free but failed due to the chakra absorption.

"That Kakashi is chakra absorption wire, these special chakra wires absorb you chakra while attached so since they were attached a while you lost a lot of chakra" said Naruto coming out of the trees. "You, but I sent you-" "Yes you did sent me, as in my clone" answered Naruto. "But when did you have time t-" but he then realized it "as you already realized while Sasuke and Sakura were attacking you they were attaching the chakra wires I made onto you, so let's get on with the show, NOW" Naruto screamed Naruto as both Sasuke's Draco and Naruto's Akane jumped out of the tree's, with Draco saying "Doragonmajikku: Mahi" and Akane said "Fokkusumajikku: Mahi" after saying this both claws glowed yellow as they struck Kakashi.

After the attack Kakashi felt that he could not move at all but also felt the chakra wires leave him.

"What did you do" said Kakashi. "oh I did noting" said Naruto taking of his sword and aiming it down "it what Akane and Draco did, all they did was paralyze you so just stay put till I'm done charging" when Naruto finished he started to turn the sword handle and from the sword can be heard a revving sound, with every rev the sword glowed more and more red.

"Damn, what am I going to do, I have a bad feeling about what he is about to do, oh I got it" thought Kakashi as he started to gather the last of his chakra and spread it all across his body.

When Naruto's sword looked like it could not shine any brighter naruto said "Kinjutsu-" he then ran at Kakashi with a flame streak being left behind him due to his sword aimed at the ground at speeds that made his eye widen "Damn, no time to get away" he had no time to move or do anything as Naruto up slashed Kakashi into the air Naruto then slashes him seven times with his sword aflame, he then roundhouse kicks him twice then slashes him four more time till Naruto brought his sword up above him and slashed down saying "Fureimuēteru" hitting Kakashi with an explosion and he flew down to the ground.

When he hit the ground making a crater Sakura jumps out of the forest and grabs the bells while Kakashi recovers from the attack. When he got up he herd Sasuke scream with flames inside his mouth "Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu" he then blew out a huge ball of fire at Kakashi, who just looked shocked at the fire jutsu coming at him, he almost had no time to make a seal before the fire ball hit its mark.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura now stood in front of the now dyeing fire of Sasuke's Jutsu. "Wow, dope can't believe your plan actually worked and I can't I'm saying this but, good work Naruto" "Ya, nice work" said Sakura tossing a bell to Sasuke. Then the Biju came back, Akane jumped onto Naruto's shoulder as well as Draco on Sasuke's.

They all herd clapping coming from behind them. All three turned around to find Kakashi standing there or rather barley standing there. Kakashi has burns and cut all over his body from Naruto's attack. Sasuke was the first one to say something "Kakashi, but you were supposed to be in the fire" he then turned around to see a burned log in the burned crater.

"I would have been, if I would not of been quick enough to do a Kawarimi with what chakra I had left, though I still got hurt from Naruto's jutsu" said Kakashi. "Well congratulations Sasuke and Sakura for getting a bell, but Naruto you didn't get a bell so you will be tied to a tree stub and not have lunch."

Everyone looked at Naruto for his answer even Sasuke was interested. But all were surprised when he started to laugh out load.

Naruto's teammates looked at him like he was crazy "Naruto why are you laughing" asked Sakura confused. "I am laughing at him, all this stuff about you failed because you didn't get a bell is bullshit" answered naruto.

"Oh and why is that" said Kakashi. "Because, this whole test was about teamwork am I right Kakashi-sensei" seeing Kakashi not answering he continued "this test was about teamwork, the whole get a bell or you fail is to get a new Genin team to turn against each other and try to get a bell, to really pass you have to not go against each other but help each other out to beat the crap out of Kakashi am I right sensei"

This time Kakashi nodded and said "You three, you three, you three pass!" there was an astonished look on Sakura's face and a smirk on Sasuke's face.

"Because you three worked together and helped each other out, you three will become Genin in team seven! That's what it means to be a ninja…" Kakashi trailed off before he turned to face the three Genin.

Kakashi simply eye-smiled again, before his expression grew somewhat solemn. He walked over to a stone that sat near the edge of the training ground and kneeled next to it, staying silent for a moment before he spoke in a softer tone.

"This stone…this stone marks all of those who have given their lives in the service of the village. Quite a few of my friend's names are on this stone…and one friend in particular…" He seemed to trail off and get an almost reminiscent look on his face.

"He told me something that to this day, I follow with all that I am. He told me, 'Those who don't follow the rules are considered trash…but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash'. I refuse to teach a team that doesn't recognize this." Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura's expressions dimmed somewhat at this, but all three recognized the importance of what he was saying.

After a few more moments, Kakashi broke from his reverie and turned towards the three Genin who were simply sitting there. "Right. Tomorrow we start missions as Team Seven. Be at the bridge just south of here at eight o'clock sharp every morning." he gave them a wave and with a proofing sound, disappeared from existence.

Soon later Sasuke left with his usual 'hun' with Sakura close behind.

"So what do you think Akane, we did well today" said Naruto to Akane. "You did very well, even yesterday when you were able to master than Kinjutsu in one night, you just surprise me the more I stay with you" said Akane as Naruto got up and stated to go home.


	4. Explanation For Biju

**Now I have to tell you this is not a chapter, this is something that I should have done before the first chapter but oh well.**

**Now I will explain the whole concept of the Biju that I have thought up and created.**

The best way to start this off is for you to think of the Biju as Pokémon, now don't start to hate me, the only reason I am comparing them to Pokémon is the different kinds of species of animals with their own traits and abilities that's it.

Now there are 9 main species of Biju

1. Raccoon

2. Feline (Cat Like)

3. Snake/Dragon

4. Falcon/Eagle

5. Monkey

6. Lupus (Wolf/Dog)

7. Insect

8. Octopus/ any other sea creature

9. Fox

There are also the forbidden ones and or ones that don't belong like;

1. Demon/Angel

2. Tailless Biju

**Note: These Biju don't exactly have their own class they are in the main nine above but are classified in their own subclasses.**

Now to continue on each species has nine different classes which can be told by the number of tails a Biju has (That is where the Tailless Biju come from). The number of Tails range form 1—9.

Also each class of Tails can have a lot of different elements in that same class

Ex: Five tailed Water Wolf

Five Tailed Fire Wolf

Now being in the same species does not mean there is the same number of Biju in a tail class.

Zero Tail- Not countable

Zero Tails are the most common being that they don't have that much power, they are mostly used by civilians as guards since being a zero tail they still have the power to beat a normal bandit.

Zero Tail

Species Number-Super High

Level- Normal Bandit to Very Low Genin

Rank- Low E

1 Tail- Little Under the number of Zero tail

1 Tails are second in commonality, they are mostly used by low Genin and the occasional very rich Civilian. 1 Tails are used as a partner to "out of the academy" students till they turn Chuunin and find a stronger one.

1 Tail

Species Number- Super High

Level- High Academy Student to Average Genin

Rank- E

2-4 Tail- Are about half the number Zero and 1 tail

2-4 Tails are the ones considered to be average and used by most High Genin and Chuunin. These Biju are where the number of them start to dwindle and are increased in power than the Zero and 1 tails.

2-4 Tail

Species Number- Average medium to high

Level- High Genin to Low Jounin

Rank- D-C

5-6 Tail- Half of the number of 4 tail

Now the 5-6 Tails are the main force of the Biju being around normal Jounin level they are partnered to many Jounin and are resilient and have enormous amounts of Chakra as well as their numbers make them the leading force of the Biju.

5-6 Tail

Species Number- Half of the number of 4 tail

Level- High Jounin- Low ANBU

Rank- High B-Low A

7 Tail- About 100 in any Species

Now the 7 Tail is where the Biju start to become more rare but very powerful, it was thought in history that any Biju above 6 Tails was not to use by anyone but Very high ANBU to Kage level. This the tail class in which a person would have to search for it and pass a test to be able to bond with the Biju.

7 Tail

Species Number- 100

Level- High ANBU to Kage

Rank- A

8 Tail- Only 10

These Biju are especially rare but almost the same as the 7 Tail only being stronger and only being allowed to use by Kage level ninja and the Kage's themselves.

8 Tail

Species Number- 10

Level- Kage

Rank- High A to S

9 Tail- Only 2 for every Species

These Biju are the most rarest and hard to find in being that only two in each species. They are so rare that only Kage of villages were seen using them, not much information is known of them, only that in full power they can beat any and all Biju under their class.

9 Tail

Species Number- 2

Level- ?

Rank- Very High Kage

One more thing I have to address before ending

Bonding

Bonding to a Biju is basically a contact they make with a person. It allows the Biju and person to be able to work well and come with many benefits.

Which some are reading each other's thoughts, knowing where each other are and others which will be told later?

The way to bond is for either

1. Voluntary contract in a ritual

2 Voluntary or Involuntary Contract of both hearts either by saving one another of love

**There that is all I have to say for now**

**Please review and tell me do you like it and what you think of it.**


End file.
